ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yzma
Yzma is a member of Maleficent's Villains Vale Alliance, a chemist and Incan Adviser who desires the throne of Cuzcotopia from its current emperor, Kuzco, due to several bad mistakes that he makes during his rule. Yzma is later revealed to have a past with Maleficent and many sorcerers allied to the evil faerie. Personality As the main villain of the Emperor's New Groove franchise, Yzma is malicious and power hungry. However, early in the first movie, it seems that she raised Emperor Kuzco, rather than his parents, and has been an advisor and the chemist to his family for many years. It's only when Emperor Kuzco abruptly and callously fires her that she turns on him, deciding to kill him, then fill the power vacuum left in his wake and become empress. It's also implied that her being the one who raised him is part of the reason for Kuzco's negative personality traits. At the same time, Yzma is rather comically eccentric. She sees herself as the most beautiful person in the land, despite her obvious age and others often compare her to an ugly dinosaur. In her youth, she appeared quite attractive, as shown when she turned into a teenager using the fountain of youth, but her age has since reduced that. When making plans to harm Emperor Kuzco, she often tries to create overly complicated plans, before settling on a simpler version. However, she usually fails to pay attention to minor details, which results in her plans being thwarted. Her catchphrases are "It's brilliant, brilliant, brrrrilliant!", "To the Secret Lab!", "Pull the lever, Kronk!", and "Wrong lever!" (when Kronk pulls the wrong lever and results in her getting injured). Role in Reconnect Yzma's Scheme Introduced as the Emperor's advisor, Yzma is first seen sitting in Emperor Kuzco's throne and making decisions for him behind his back. Kuzco discovers that she has been meddling in his affairs, sees her doing it again, and without thinking, he fires Yzma as a result. Later on, she vents her rage by smashing busts of Kuzco (whom she has now turned on and who she claims to have raised {thus being his adoptive mother}) with a giant hammer (with Kronk, her right-hand man, putting out more and more busts for her to destroy). However, a careless comment by Kronk gives her the idea to kill Kuzco; with Kuzco out of the way and no heir to the throne, Yzma would automatically take over the position and rule the empire. She and Kronk go to Yzma's laboratory known as the Secret Lab using a roller coaster, where Yzma decides to turn Kuzco into a flea, then put that flea in a box, put that box inside of another box, mail that box to herself, and upon it's arrival, smash it with a hammer; a plan she announced to be brilliant (just before accidentally knocking the flea concoction into a nearby flower, destroying it instantly), but in order to save on postage, she decides to just poison Kuzco instead. She arranges to have a dinner with Kuzco that night. That evening, Yzma and Kronk get everything ready for dinner (including the potion used to kill Kuzco). Suddenly, Kuzco slams the door open, and Yzma tells Kronk to get the Emperor a drink. Even though Kronk's more interested in cooking dinner than carrying out Yzma's orders, he tells her that the poison's ready. Kronk poisons Kuzco's drink, but he forgets whose drink is whose, so he mixes all three drinks together. And he and Yzma stealthily throw away their drinks as Kuzco downs his. Even though it may look like the Emperor was killed at first, he suddenly perked back up and started turning into a llama. So Yzma orders Kronk to knock out Kuzco with the bowlful of broccolis, take him out of town, and finish the job. However, when Kronk asks for dessert and coffee, Yzma replies with, "All right. A quick cup of coffee. THEN TAKE HIM OUT OF TOWN AND FINISH THE JOB!!!" Taking the llama's unconscious body to the edge of the city in a big red bag, Kronk throws Kuzco into the river, but after talking to his conscience, Kronk has a change of heart at the last minute and rushes to save Emperor Kuzco before he falls to his apparent death, and succeeds. Walking down the stairs and asking himself what he should do with the body, Kronk accidentally steps on a cat's tail (thus waking it up) and lets go of the bag, which falls down the stairs and onto the cart of a fat peasant named Pacha, just as he's leaving the city with his pet llama Misty. Searching For Kuzco As everyone, including Yzma, believes that Kuzco is dead, Yzma arranges a (Very half-hearted) funeral for Kuzco, but then quickly ends it and becomes empress and redecorates the palace (cut from singing her own version of "Perfect World"). When Kronk reveals that he never killed Kuzco and that he's still alive, the two of them set off to find him, with Kronk carrying Yzma on his back in a specially built miniature tent. They search every village surrounding the palace (with no success), and Yzma loses her temper when they reach the jungle. So Kronk uses his Junior Chipmunk skills to ask Bucky the squirrel which way the talking llama went, and Bucky points left and chitters. Shortly after, Yzma and Kronk arrive at Mudka's Meat Hut, a small roadside diner where Pacha and Kuzco have coincidentally stopped to eat when their blood sugar's getting low, and disguised themselves as a married couple after seeing that there are no llamas allowed. When Pacha overhears Yzma and Kronk talking about their plans to kill Kuzco, he tries to warn Kuzco and get him out of the diner. Kuzco and Yzma both go to the kitchen to request special orders to Kronk (who is replacing the previous chef who quit). When Yzma enters again, Pacha stops short and imitates the picture of the diner's icon behind him. However, Kuzco and Yzma narrowly avoid seeing each other. Ultimately, Pacha distracts Yzma by telling the diner staff that it's her birthday, and he takes Kuzco out just as Yzma is receiving her birthday greetings. When Pacha tells Kuzco that Yzma and Kronk are trying to kill him, Kuzco, convinced that Yzma is loyal, doesn't believe Pacha and falls out with him, believing Pacha's claim to be a plan to save his hilltop from destruction, and then orders Pacha to go. When Kuzco goes back to Yzma, he overhears the villains discussing their plans to track him down and kill him. Kuzco finally realizes Pacha was right and searches frantically for him, but Pacha has already left. Having lost all hope of ever returning to the palace and regaining his human form, Kuzco resigns himself to the fate of an ordinary llama. That night, Kronk suddenly remembers Pacha's face and links him to Kuzco. The next morning, Kuzco finds Pacha in the llama herd and makes up with him, and then they both go to Pacha's house. They find that Yzma and Kronk are there searching for Kuzco (and claiming that they are distant relatives of Pacha). Chicha, Pacha's wife and the kids keep Yzma and Kronk at bay (first, by locking them in the closet, then by turning Yzma into a piñata). This gives Kuzco and Pacha a headstart, but Yzma sees them disappearing over the horizon, and a frantic race between Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, and Kronk ensues, such that Yzma and Kuzco are almost within eyeshot. Kuzco and Pacha use a rope to cross a gorge, and then Kuzco cuts it with his mouth in an attempt to keep the villains at bay. However, Yzma's transport tent sprouts wings, and she and Kronk begin to sail over the gorge. They seem to have succeeded, but before they get to the other side, they are struck by lightning, and then fall into a chasm. Boss Battle with Yzma Kuzco and Pacha reach the palace, only to find that their pursuers somehow got there first (by a method which, humorously, not even they know). Yzma then orders Kronk to kill the duo after throwing a knife at him, but her henchman once again has a change of heart, and cuts the rope to a chandelier, but it falls around Yzma instead of on her, and then she sends Kronk down a trapdoor, along with his Shoulder Angel and Devil. After a brief struggle for the vial, Yzma knocks over the potions cabinet so that Kuzco and Pacha cannot tell which is the antidote, and calls the palace guards to kill the peasant and the talking llama. Pacha throws the potions onto the guards, turning them into various animals. After the guard who has turned into a cow is excused, the chase continues as Kuzco tries every potion, transforming into various creatures before transforming back into a llama. They outwit the guards, but Yzma continues to pursue them until they reach the palace roof, and only 2 potions remain for Kuzco to try. Yzma snatches one of them, but it is the wrong potion, and she turns into a cat. When Kuzco takes the potion, she attacks him. When Pacha tries to help, she scratches him, causing him to fall. Kuzco hits Yzma on the wall, knocking her out. Once Yzma recovers, she quickly snatches the potion away from Kuzco, declaring that she'll turn herself back into a human and kill Emperor Kuzco. She finds that she can't open the vial, and her frustration makes her fall from the roof; while Kuzco is saving Pacha, the vial also falls. However, both Yzma and the vial return to the roof, with the help of a giant trampoline. Yzma reaches the vial before Kuzco and Pacha, and seems to have won, until she is knocked out by Kronk, who has just emerged from the other end of the trapdoor. Kuzco turns back into a human and sets out to redeem himself, building Kuzcotopia on the hill next to Pacha's home, as seen in the credits. Meanwhile, outdoorsman Kronk becomes a scout leader with the help of Bucky, and Yzma, now a cat, is sentenced to the torture of being taught squirrel language by Kronk as a Junior Chipmunk. Past History in the Worlds Later on, Sora uses a pensieve with Yen Sid's aid to discover the past of Maleficent and her allies, so that he may find a way to defeat her and the 13 vessels of Xehanort. Accessing her memory, Sora discovers that Maleficent, then known as Melena, was once an keybearer apprentice to Yen Sid, desiring to know the power of the keyblade so that she could use it to make life better for herself. However, the whispers of Chernabog's evil soon attracted Melena to a greater power: Kingdom Hearts, the Heart of all Worlds. With its power, Chernabog explained, Melena could conquer the entire multiverse and become its queen. Melena, realizing that Chernabog's offer could provide some method of value to her life, accepted his deal, and became his apprentice, gathering the rest of Yen Sid's apprentices, including the eldest, Yzma, to betray the old keyblade master and join the rising army of Chernabog. Yzma, in particular, joined Melena because Yen Sid had never taught her more powerful magic besides alchemy and chemistry, and so desired the tutorship of Chernabog to learn the art of dark magic, When Yen Sid discovered the treachery of Melena, now called Maleficent, and the other apprentices, he fought them all before they could free Chernabog from Bald Mountain, and defeated them, banishing them to their home worlds without any memory of their time under his keyblade/magic tutorship so that they wouldn't dare attempt to conquer all worlds. Yzma was among those mindwiped and banished to the homeworlds, arriving back in The Kingdom of the Sun with only her memory up to Yen Sid's tutorship and a faint memory of alchemy. There, she gained a position as the adviser to Kuzco's father, while secretly desiring to overthrow the kingdom based on a renmant of her memory of trying to free Chernabog. Eventually, during the events of KH 3D, Maleficent traveled across the worlds, gathering many of her old allies and fellow sorcerers to create a new Hellfire Club, since she finally remembered her full past thanks to Master Xehanort's guidance. Arriving in Kuzcotopia, Maleficent approached Yzma and gave her back her memory of her tutorship under Yen Sid, then asked her if she would like to join the new Hellfire Club in order to capture the 7 Princesses of Heart to open the door to Kingdom Hearts and use its power to free Chernabog and conquer all worlds. Yzma greedily agreed, having finally had enough of Kuzco tormenting her. Boss Strategy HP: 500 Music: The Encounter Yzma is tricky because she'll keep teleporting around the room, preventing you from landing a strong combo on her. She'll also hit you with a weird black energy thing that does just enough damage to be somewhat dangerous. Whenever you can get a shot at Yzma, bash her with your keyblade as much as you can. She has slightly more HP than Kronk, but nowhere on her body is invulnerable, so when you get a shot at her, just mash the button as hard as you can until she teleports away. Rinse and repeat, and heal when necessary. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Enemies Category:Bosses